


a little murder on the dance floor (a little heartache in the shape of a girl)

by atemzug



Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Non-Graphic Violence, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Sua has always been a threat to Brian's missions.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Bora | SuA
Kudos: 11





	a little murder on the dance floor (a little heartache in the shape of a girl)

**Author's Note:**

> BRISUA NATION* MAKE SOME NOISE!!!! *users atemzug and ohfiitz
> 
> anyway hello! this is my first time writing something like this... i'm sorry that it's bad! also do you know how badly i wish i could write _sexy times_ T.T still this is out of my comfort zone enough to make me feel embarrassed haha...ha..
> 
> the title is from ['to die for'](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SxETQo8EdHYZmgWEjh1kQ?si=oWRnKC2YQGGUYW_cuo6_tw) by tonight alive. this work is high key inspired by this song as well!
> 
>  **also, jic it's needed: this is your reminder that media of any and every kind - although may be taken lightly - should be consumed critically.** obviously there are themes in this story which are sensitive, some very questionable, some weird, some just plainly wrong. ^_^
> 
> lastly, this is barely edited. i am very tired and i am very sorry for the mistakes you'll find!

“Why is she here?” Brian hisses into his earpiece as soon as he enters the club. 

This was supposed to be the team's assignment. This was supposed to be _his_ mission. 

“Listen,” Jae’s voice comes in from his earpiece, a little staticky. 

This club must really have high security; after all, it's hosted by one of the country's top tycoons. Still, it can't possibly be that good if Brian's team was able to easily get past through them. Well, that, or JYP is just too good.

"I only found out about it a few minutes ago, too, okay?" Jae's voice comes again, this time clearer. He must have already adjusted to the reception here, must have tweaked a few things here and there to make the connection stronger. "I didn't know they hired another team." 

"If they didn't trust us enough to give us this mission solely, they shouldn't have hired us in the first place," Brian spits out, anger starting to bubble. 

"Just see this as a chance to prove yourself," Jae tries to tell him, but the idea that he even has something to prove only pisses Brian off more. 

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"You sure about that, dude?"

"Is that even a question?" Brian replies. His eyes scan the entire place. He's been to several huge parties before, all thrown by filthy rich people, most of whom he was hired to kill too. But sometimes it still amazes him how creatively billionaires waste their money; it's like they never run out of ideas on how to prove which one of them is the richest. It makes Brian's stomach churn. 

He only sees his target the second time he scans the club - Deung Il, one of the country's filthiest tycoons - on the other side of the dance floor, eyes glued to the girl losing herself on the dance floor, clad in a tiny black dress that clings so perfectly to every curve of her body.

If Brian had to pretend to be a bodyguard of one of the high profile guests in this party, Sua didn’t even have to pretend to be anything other than herself - well, aside from omitting the fact that she’s out to kill the host.

She's dressed to kill, he notes, and quite literally at that. 

She's also practically oozing sex. If only Brian didn't hate her so much, he'd be one of the many men trying so hard to grab her attention right now, touching her everywhere she allows them to. He wants to pry all of their dirty hands away, but he knows if that's what she wanted she would've done so herself by now.

 _Yeah,_ he thinks, _touch her now while she's still allowing you to._

"You gotta ask yourself that question, man," Jae's voice reclaims his attention. "I mean, you know I'd trust you with my life, but we both know you've had your shortcomings."

Brian's eyes are still trained on her, and he knows that she knows. She makes it clear when she turns around and stares directly at him, a smirk on her face. She thinks she's won. 

_Again._

Just like how, during Brian's last mission, and the one before that, and the ones before that as well - she stole his target so easily just by throwing a stupid knife earlier than he did, just by throwing it a breath of hair more precise than he did. 

"Hey," Jae's voice comes once again, "you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Focus, man. You know we can't afford any more shortcomings, right?"

Biran has missed so many targets because of her. Her smile tells him that she thinks tonight would be no different.

If he goes home tonight with only one thing accomplished, it would be proving her wrong.

"Copy," he tells Jae, before turning off his earpiece and walking into the battlefield. Straight to where Sua is, in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for him.

"I knew you'd be here," she says as soon as he situates himself behind her, placing a hand protectively on her waist, his presence somehow fending everyone off. "You scared them away."

"You better not get in my way tonight, _sweetheart,_ " he whispers in her ear, a smirk forming on his face as he enunciates the pet name carefully because he knows how much she hates it. His hand moves to her stomach, pulling her towards him, close enough for her to feel the gun hidden beneath his coat and for him to feel the knife strapped to the back of her thigh. 

She turns around and faces him, still sporting that provoking smirk. Brian kind of wants to cut it off her pretty face. "I won't if you don't," she tells him.

He kind of wants to kiss it off her face, too. He probably would've, really, if just to get on her nerves and make her distraught, if it weren't for the stupid host interrupting, reminding him of what he's here to do.

"This is my mission," he says, stepping away from Sua. "Stay out of it." 

Missions are never personal. Brian never kills people just because he wants to. It's always because he needs to, because he's hired and paid to do so. Sometimes it still surprises him how much people are willing to pay for someone else to do the dirty job.

Sometimes, too, he wonders who's worse: those who pay him to kill, or him who's paid to kill? The answer isn't that simple, so Brian just does what he does and gets it over with. He pulls triggers with a heart devoid of emotion, he sticks knives into peoples' bodies without remorse, because it's not like he wanted to kill. It's never been a matter of what he wants, anyway; it's always been about what _they_ want. He only thinks of himself as a vessel, an instrument; if no one wields him, then nothing happens. 

He's like a gun, in a way. No one blames a gun when someone dies, right?

It's always, _always_ the ones who want people dead who are to blame. That's what Brian thinks, anyway. It doesn't really matter whether something is true or not, as long as it helps him get the job done. If he needed to want people dead, he wouldn't be able to kill anyone plainly because he's never really felt a strong urge to do so. 

Well, except _maybe_ for one person, and one person alone.

She's still there, losing herself on the dancefloor, like she gives no fucks at all. And she probably doesn't give a fuck about all the men staring who've probably undressed her in their minds by now, all the women scowling who're probably feeling so threatened right now. It's as if she's here for one reason, and one reason alone-- to dance the night away and make sure everyone's watching her.

It irks Brian. He's already made his way to the corner of the room, adjacent to where his - _their_ \- target is seated behind a group of men and women clad in black suits similar to what Brian himself is wearing right now. He's already observing, calculating, waiting. So he thinks, Why isn't _she_ making a move? 

It annoys him, the way she's always so carefree about her missions. It makes him feel inferior, in a way, and the more of her he sees, the more he wants to just throw a knife straight to her heart. Her back is to him, it's perfect- but _she's_ not his mission, and she's most definitely not the reason he's here tonight.

But Sua's always been a threat to Brian's missions.

She works quietly, quickly, slyly. He could blink an eye and she's already gone, out to steal his target and take what's his. It angers him, how she always, _always_ catches him off guard. The fact that she's one-upped him enough times for his team's patrons to doubt him - enough times for them to hire her team alongside his - makes his blood boil.

So he makes sure to keep an eye on her tonight, to study her every move. If she as much as puts a toe out of line, she's dead. 

It takes a few minutes before Sua finally makes a move - and before Brian finally understands what she's been doing. 

One of Deung Il's bodyguards has made his way to the dancefloor. Everyone makes way for him as he walks straight towards Sua, as if everyone knows who he is - or who he's working for, rather. He whispers something in his ears and Sua smiles, her eyes flitting towards Brian for a quarter of a second, but catches what she's trying to say: _I won._

Brian grits his teeth as he watches the man lead her straight to her target. _A free fucking pass,_ he thinks. 

Sua makes her way over to him slowly, making sure everyone still has their eyes on her. Brian watches as she sits on the target's lap, whispering something in his ears that makes him laugh like a madman. He watches as the fucking asshole places his filthy hands on Sua's thighs, sliding them up and under her tight skirt.

Brian's hand automatically reaches beneath his coat, as if on its own accord. The gun sits there snugly, warm against his calloused fingers. It almost brings him comfort, even, which is something he's never felt about any of his torture tools before.

 _A free fucking pass to your death,_ he thinks when he starts to pull the gun out. 

But he stops right when Sua stands up, her skirt riding up so high that it's about less than an inch away from revealing what's underneath - and Brian very much knows what that is.

And then he starts touching her, the filthy animal that he is. He touches her everywhere while she just stands there, exposed to everyone's eyes, and Brian's grip only tightens around his gun, his knuckles must be white by now.

He knows he should do something now. It's the perfect timing. The target's preoccupied, and his guards are all glued to what's happening, animals excited to prey on what they think is a helpless cub. But he knows she's only holding back for god-knows-why, and he knows he should be taking this opportunity to get this stupid mission over with.

But Sua's always been a threat to Brian's missions, because he can never take his eyes off of her.

And the truth is that he can never let anything happen to her as long as they're on the same mission.

So when, in the periphery of his vision, he sees a woman dressed in a black suit pointing a gun to Sua's direction from the other corner of the room, he finally knows what he should really do. He lets go of his gun, leaving it in the inside pocket of his coat, and he speeds across the room towards the other side. He squeezes past bodies dancing and bumping and grinding into each other, makes his way through a sea of people clueless of what's happening- and what's about to happen soon. 

He makes it in time to tackle the woman just as she pulls the trigger, and instead of Sua the bullet hits the ceiling in a resounding _Bang!_

And pandemonium ensues.

Brian loses sight of Sua in the moment it takes for him to break the shooter's arms, kicking her towards the wall until she blacks out.

His eyes scan the room - there's chaos. 

In his ear, Jae's voice comes in. "What the fuck's happening? Was that yours?"

"Of course it's not," Brian hisses. "I'm not that careless."

"Fuck-- shit, how did they know you were there?"

"I don't think they did," he tells Jae. "They were trying to shoot Sua, not me."

"Shit. That's great. Now, get your ass out of there!"

"Too late, man. They already know I'm here too."

"What?! How? Don't tell me--"

"Yeah, gotta go," Brian cuts the line off before Jae can say anything else. He'll deal with the consequences of his actions later. For now, he needs to find Sua. 

He scans the room again, and again, and again- and there's still no sign of her. But he spots Deung Il, surrounded by his flock of suited people, making for the exit.

That's when it hits him: his priorities have shifted ever since he started working against - _alongside?_ \- Sua. And he realizes he has a split second to decide whether to continue this mission or to look for Sua. 

_Just see this as a chance to prove yourself,_ Jae's voice suddenly rings in his head. 

And he makes a run for the exit, tackling anyone who gets in his way. Who cares if they all die in a stampede, anyway? Brian's here for one reason, and one reason alone: to kill his target. 

He runs as fast as he could - the fastest he thinks he's ever run in his entire life - and he takes out his gun, aiming perfectly and carelessly pulling the trigger, a skill he's developed during the years of being on the field.

He's _the_ gun.

One by one, he takes down his targets. The more bullets he fires, the more chaos it ensues. And he just goes with it. He lets his instincts drive him, feeling the rush and excitement of his work for what seems to him like the first time. He punches here and kicks there, he bashes the butt of his gun to the bodyguards' heads, cracks their bones and breaks their limbs. 

He's almost there, so close to finishing his mission.

So close to finally understanding _why_ people do this: murder, killing. It gives off a certain thrill, a high that no alcohol or drug can ever even imagine giving. It fills his body with energy. He can feel electricity coursing through his veins. It feels like he can kill everyone with his bare hands, and he _wants_ to kill everyone with his bare hands. 

And then, “Fuck-- Brian!" he hears someone shout, bringing him to his senses. He stops in the middle of-- fuck, what was he even about to do? 

Shaking his head, he turns around, and he finally sees her, right there, in the middle of the dance floor. Now is definitely not the time for him to be thinking this, but Sua looks absolutely ethereal. Despite all the madness going on around her, she stands there beneath the lights that cast different colorful hues on her porcelain skin. For a while he's really forgotten why he's standing here, what he's supposed to be doing, and all he can think about is how beautiful she is and how he wants to feel her against him _again--_ until she points a knife towards his direction, it's tip shining brightly as it reflects the light. 

"Get out of the way!” Sua shouts right as she throws it directly at him.

He barely has time to react, and were he not a trained assassin with almost superhuman reflexes, he wouldn't be able to move just in time. The blade barely misses his shoulder as he rushes to the dance floor. He runs towards Sua while everyone else is focused on something else, while everything around them is just chaos and noise. He grabs her by the waist and practically carries her out of the club before anyone can notice them again. Right before he steps out of the door, he hears someone scream in pain and Sua hiss a _Yes!_

  
  
  
  
  


"Fuck." Brian pants, breathless. They're in some random alley a couple hundred meters away from the club. It's dark and quiet - a perfect place for two murderers to talk. 

Sua giggles, out of breath as well. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she says, still sounding so wake and alive despite the exhilarating events. "We shouldn't have left so early-- ah!" 

Brian pushes her against the wall, pressing his body close to pin her in place. "You," he breathes out.

 **"** What?" she asks, all innocent round eyes and pretty upturned lips, red as the blood dripping down her upper arm. 

He takes out the pocket square from his coat's pocket and uses it to bandage her wound. She hisses when he unnecessarily tightens it so hard. "Stupid," he says, and she only laughs at him. 

"Didn't know you cared so much about me," she teases, reaching up to caress his cheek with her thumb. "That's sweet, Brian."

"Shut up," he replies, pushing against her even harder. He knows it might hurt where her back hits the wall, but he doesn't care. She feels hot against him. His fingers ghost over the skin just right below where her skirt ends, and it practically sizzles where skin meets skin.

She only looks up at him once his hand travels up her skirt. Her eyes sharp and bright, and if looks could kill, Brian would be fighting for his life right now. But he lets his hand travel further up, her skirt riding up even higher than it did earlier, until he feels the cold metal hidden so impossiy well at the back of her thigh. She hisses when he takes it out. 

"I'm taking this back," he says. "Thanks for the safekeeping."

"Pity," she says. "I was gonna use it to kill you."

"You can try," he replies without missing a beat. He meant it as both a threat and challenge, and the fire in Sua's eyes, reflecting that in his, makes it clear that she sees it as such. 

"You really want me to, huh?" she asks, a smile forming on her lips, the same exact color as the blood trailing down her arm.

Brian wonders if her lips would feel just as warm on her skin as her blood does.

She brings a hand up to his face, fingers grazing his cheek. They’re soft, as if she's never used them to pull triggers and throw knives before, to break bodies and souls-- but Brian knows what those fingers are capable of, has seen one too many times what she can do.

Sua can kill a man with her bare hands if she wanted to.

"What's stopping you now?" he whispers in her ear. 

"If I kill you after stealing your target, then what does that make me?" she replies. 

Brian scoffs. It amazes him sometimes, really, the way they understand each other, the way he never has to give any context or explanation, the way Sua just always, _always_ knows what to say back. Maybe it comes with being an assassin, a mutual understanding because of the nature of their work. 

"A bitch," he says, his mouth so close that his breath blows hair away from her ear as he laughs. His hands grip her waist just as his lips touch her jaw.

She leans her head back, a sound escaping her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair, pulling roughly as he nibbles on her skin, marking her.

And just like that, Brian's caught off guard once again. By the time he realizes what she's doing, it's already too late and she’s removed the earpiece out of his ear before he could stop her.

“Mission accomplished,” she says into it, a devilish grin on her face. 

Their faces are still inches apart and he can hear Jae’s voice coming from the other line. “Who’s this?” it asks. “Sua?”

He sighs, letting out his frustration. He can just imagine what Jae would say to him later, how he'd say Brian wasted the chance to prove himself. But whatever, he thinks; fuck Jae, fuck his entire team, fuck the entirety of JYP, and most importantly--

“Target’s dead,” Sua replies, a playful tone in her voice that only makes Bria want to shut her up, preferably by using his mouth. "But Kang Younghyun failed _his_ mission.” 

_\--fuck Kim Bora._

Both of his fists hit the wall behind her.

And not even a second later those same hands are yanking the hem of Bora's dress up, and she's throwing the earpiece away before Jae can hear her unbuckling Younghyun's belt.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> once again, please take everything with a grain of salt.
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
